My Neighbor, The Spy
by Teichi Yakushi
Summary: Alfred was having a fairly normal life. That is, until he got a new neighbor... RussiaxAmerica AU
1. Chapter 1

Wow, its been a while since I've written anything... But this was a crack idea I got when my little brother was talking to me about that new Jackie Chan movie. He looked over at me after seeing the trailer and was like; "It'd be cool to have a spy next door!" And I laughed and said; "Not if they're Russian..." And thus, the idea was born. I felt like writing a new story for APH, so here it is~!

Title: My Neighbor, The Spy  
Fandom: Axis Powers Hetalia  
Rating: T+ for now.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of the characters used in this. (Except Ela...) All belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz. (The artist of my bible... ._.)

* * *

Alfred sighed. He had gotten the day off from work and wanted to spend it with Ela, his roomate, but forgot about her being in college until four. "Man... Why can't she just be done with school already..." He mumbled. He turned around on the couch to stare out the window behind it. Nothing was going on at the moment which was odd as normally there was at least someone out yelling at Francis about sexual harrassment, or Ludwig out jogging. He had already flipped through the channels on the TV at least three times now, and even his favorite action movie just held no entertainment for him at the moment.

He continued staring out the window for a while until he saw a large truck pull in the driveway of the vacant house right across from his. "Oh? A new neighbor?" He wondered aloud, seeing that the truck had a moving company's logo on the side. He stared intently at the doors as the one on the passenger side opened to reveal a tall, silver-haired man. The man looked as if he was talking to the mover driving the truck, then he looked over at Alfred, smiled and waved. Something about the man struck the blonde as weird. His smile seemed... almost creepy and Alfred couldn't help but wonder if a psycho killer had moved into the neighborhood.

* * *

A short while later, as Alfred was watching the furniture be offloaded from the truck, he saw Ela walking up the road. The bus from the college dropped her off at the very end of the neighborhood, but she never seemed to mind the walk. He watched as she stared curiously at the men taking things in the house. The new tenant walked out to watch the progress and this time it was Ela who waved at him. The red-head seemed happy to see a new face and started talking to him, leading Alfred to want to go out and talk with the man himself.

* * *

Ela listened to the siver-haired man, having to crane her neck to really see him. He was telling her about the snowy place he came from, and she loved hearing stuff about other countries. She turned as she heard her name called and saw Alfred walking towards them. "Alfred! Have you met our new neighbor yet?" She asked, smiling at him. "Ah, no I haven't." He stuck out his hand to shake the other man's. "I'm Alfred Jones." He said, putting on his trademark 'heros' smile. The tall man smiled the same as he had before. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Ivan Braginski." He said. Ela smiled at them then looked at her watch. "Oh! I have to go make dinner!" She said, running off towards the house. "It was nice meeting you Ivan!" She yelled, before running inside. Ivan nodded and turned back to the blonde.

"Very nice girl." He noted. "She's from Georgia, da?" He asked, curiously. Alfred smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but how'd you know? It was hard for me to tell at first." Ivan smiled. "Her full name. Endzela, it's a Georgian name meaning snowdrop." He explained. Alfred gave him a weird look. "Really? I didn't know that... We all just started calling her Ela after a while." He said, remembering how she was happy with the new nickname. "Well, I should get back to setting everything up. I'll see you around later, da?" Ivan said, waving as he walked back into the house.

* * *

"Ela~!" Alfred called out when he came back in. She popped her head out from the door that lead to the kitchen. "Yeah?" She asked, walking out wearing a lavendar apron. He smirked as he took the in the sight. Ela give him a questioning look. "Stop thinking bad things... I have a boyfriend already." She said, gesturing for him to come into the kitchen to talk.

She picked up a bowl of batter and continued stirring it. "Now what'd ya need?" She asked, as the blonde sat down. "Oh I was just wondering what was for dinner." He said, eyeing the batter. "Not cake, thats for sure." She said, catching the look. "I was just going to make something quick, my head is killing me... Professor Roma's lectures are always so loud." She said, laughing. "At least they aren't boring." Alfred pointed out. "Why don't we just go out to eat?" He suggested. "Ah, that sounds nice!" Ela clapped her hands together before pouring the batter into a tin. "What's that for, anyway?" Alfred asked, hoping that it was dessert for later. "We have a new neighbor! I can't not bake him something!" She said, pulling on some oven mitts. Alfred sighed, he knew what this was all about. "You just don't want Yao out cooking you..." He said, giving her a sly smile. "Th-that's not it at all!" Ela whined, surprised at being figured out so easily. Alfred just watched her as she continued getting the baked goods ready. "Ela... Eduard is such a lucky guy, you'd make a great wife." He said, envious of her current boyfriend. Ela blushed and got flustered. "W-well, thats n-not true! I j-just bake good, th-thats all!"

* * *

Ivan walked around his new house, making sure everything was all in place. A ringing came from his pocket and he pulled out a cell phone, answering it. "Da?" He asked. There was a little pause on the other line. "You're moved in now, right? No one suspects anything?" A voice from the other line asked, not bothering with greetings. "Of course not, I'm just the new neighbor, da?" He said, smirking. There was a quiet pause and then the call ended. Ivan placed the phone back in his pocket and continued pulling things out of boxes.

* * *

(A/N: Yay~! So just remember to review and tell me how you think~! Ela is the character I made up a while back while doing a drawing depicting the issues between Russia and Georgia. I'll have to get that picture on my DA at some point... Anyway, hoped you enjoyed it~! Look forward to more characters in the next one. I'll make sure that Ela gets here scene with China~! Competition! =D Byebye for now~! -Teichi


	2. Chapter 2

I always end up writing a lot here in the beginning, so I'll just do that at the end. Oh the usual disclaimer and this chapter is only finished this soon (lol, soon... yeah right...) due to my friend Alyssa's nagging~! =D So thank you Alyssa, you and your nagging. Enjoy~

* * *

Ela couldn't believe it. She freakin' couldn't believe it. Standing next to her on Ivan's doorstep was Yao, having cooked things of his own.

"W-well... Nice to see you Yao." The red head said, smiling through her teeth. "I can't say it's mutual." Yao replied, not even bothering with politeness. "So, what'd you bake?" He asked, curious to see if maybe he could out do her somehow. "Now why would I tell you that?" She snapped back. "After all, you know I've won anyway. All you're good for is cooking fried foods." Ela mocked, sticking her toungue out at the Chinese man. Yao glared at her, getting ready to beat the snot out of her.

Ivan stared at the two of them as they argued on his front step. He had heard the commotion and ran to the window to see what was up. The chinese man had his frying pan (or at least that's what Ivan assumed it was) out and looked as if he was about to nail Ela with it. Ela didn't look phased at all and continued taunting him. Instead of dodging the pan swung at her, she caught the blow with her foot, still clutching the cake tin. Ivan couldn't believe that such a small looking girl (or rather he should call her a woman) could take a blow like that with minimal effort. In the end, he decided that he better stop them before they caused damage to his home.

Ela smirked at her rival. Yao may have her beat at cooking, but when it came to baking, there was no way she could loose. She was about to make another jab at him when the door opened with Ivan standing there looking surprised. (Trying to seem as if he hadn't seen them fighting.) "Hi Ivan!" The red head greeted him, snapping out of her competetive mood. "We brought you come food." Yao said, trying to be polite to the silver haired man as well. Ivan smiled, opening the door and inviting them in.

Ela gaped at how spacey the inside looked compaired to the outside. The living room was very gorgeous and decorated with Russian paintings and tapestries. She also noted some sunflowers off in a jar under a picture of more of them. In fact, there was quite a bit of sunflowery stuff in the house.

Alfred woke up, having crashed on the couch the night before. He and Ela had gone out to a nice bar and Ela ended up being the one to drive him home. He sat up, rubbing his head, he had a slight hangover. He looked at the clock and it read 12:00 pm. He laughed a little, suprised Ela hadn't already woken him up with the smell of her Saturday morning breakfasts. Walking past the kitchen, he saw she wasn't there, so he continued walking to her bedroom.

"Ela~! Did you sleep in?" He asked in a sing song voice as he pushed the door open. She wasn't there either. "Damn... Where is that girl?" He asked no one in particular, yawning a little. He walked back to the kitchen and started making some coffee. "Maybe I'll call Eduard and ask..." He thought aloud and pulled out his cell.

"There is like someone from every ethnic group here, da?" Ivan asked, bringing out a tray with snacks for Ela and Yao as they sat down. "Yeah... Now that you say it like that, I guess there is." Ela said, a little surprised, herself. "We have Arthur from England, Feliciano and his brother Romano from Italy, Ludwig and his brother from Germany, Ela here from Georgia... And many more living in this neighborhood." Yao explained. "I see." Ivan said, loosening his scarf a little. He popped open the lid of a bottle of alchohol. "Vodka?" He offered to the two.

"Ah, I can't. I'm underage." Ela said, shaking her head a little. Yao gave her an odd look like it was weird to pass up the chance. "You're 19. A little can't hurt." The chinese man pointed out. Ela frowned for a minute then gave in. "Only a little... I've seen how Arthur gets when he's drunk..." She said, laughing. A knock came at the door and Mia hopped up to get it.

"Speaking of englishmen..."

"Ah, nope, she hasn't been over here." Eduard's voice came from the cell in Alfred's hand. "Why? Is everything okay? Has she dissappeared?!" He voice got a little more frantic. "No! She's fine! Now that you told me she's not there, I think I have a good idea of where she is." He reassured the other man. "Well, I'll go get her if you want. I kinda wanted to take her out somewhere today." Eduard said and Alfred could hear the sound of keys. "Oh sure, she's over at the new neighbor's house. I'm pretty sure..."

Arthur wasn't one to go to a new neighbors house and greet them, no, he'd wait till he saw them around town. But, when Ela and Yao got competetive with food? That was a chance no one could pass up. It meant one thing. Free Food.

It wasn't much of a surprise to Ela that he had shown up. Anytime there was free food, lots of people were bound to be there. Thats how it was in the neighborhood.

"Arthur! Good to see you again~ You can for food, yes? There's plenty~" She sung out, gesturing to the room that Ivan and Yao were currently sitting in. "D-don't be rediculous, Ela. I came to greet our new neighbor... Like I'd come for _your_ food..." He stuttered, embarrassed at getting caught.

"Da, da...1 Whatever you say. Just come in will ya." She said, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the living room. "Ivan~! This is Arthur, the one from England~" Ela pushed the brit forward, holding her arms toward him as is she was presenting a prize.

"Ah... Good to meet you." The blonde bowwed. "I'm Arthur Kirkland." He said, getting a bit annoyed with Ela, but then again, he was always annoyed with the red-head. The Russian got up from his couch and shook the man's hand. "Nice to meet you as well, I'm Ivan Braginski."

* * *

(1) Ela is Georgian and has her own language, but the Georgian language is influenced by Russian, so she has a bit of a Russian accent. (Plus, da is just cute~ w)

Okay, so hope you all enjoyed the like, little effort I put into this... *sigh* I hope to try harder in the next chapter! Alyssa... Earlier, when I was like "Run!" I was secretly thinking; "Run! ...And go finish the next chapter!" =D *Hopes you'll believe it* But yeah, I have a new Hetalia OC character again. (Although I bet there is pics for her already...) Siberia-chan~ I loved the idea of her and Russia going for the same sunflowery goal and her and Canada getting along so well~ (Although you guys have no clue what these 'ideas' are, cuz they're still in my head mostly... xD) Anyway, Arrivederci! ~Teichi


End file.
